A tablet dispenser which easily dispenses a tablet in a PTP sheet has been known. The PTP sheet is a sheet which protects the tablet, and is also called a “tablet sheet”. The tablet herein is not only in a tablet shape, but also in a capsule shape. The thickness of the tablet, which will be described later, means the thickness in the normal line direction in the plane of the PTP sheet which accommodates the tablet.
A tablet dispenser in Patent Literature 1 has a driving roller which conveys the PTP sheet from the upstream side to the downstream side, a driven roller which is rotated following the rotation of the driving roller a pressing roller which is disposed coaxially with the driving roller and presses a tablet sealing portion of the PTP sheet conveyed by the driving roller and the driven roller and a guide (a pre-conveying supporting portion which places the PTP sheet thereon and conveys the PTP sheet to the rollers. The driving roller and the driven roller have nipping portions for nipping the ends of the PTP sheet (both sides of the tablet sealing portion). The tablet dispenser has a driving roller interval changing mechanism which changes the position of the pressing roller so that the pressing roller is positioned in the middle position between adjacent driving rollers. That is, the tablet dispenser can adjust the position of the pressing roller according to the width of the PTP sheet. In the tablet dispenser, the PTP sheet is placed on the guide, is guided by the guide to the engaging faces of the sheet conveying rollers (the driving roller and the driven roller), and is conveyed by rotating the driving roller and the driven roller. The tablet holding portion of the PTP sheet conveyed (to the engaging faces) is pressed by the pressing roller, and can dispense the tablet from the tablet holding portion.